villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ian Reed
DCI Ian Reed (simply known as Ian Reed) is the main antagonist in the first series of the BBC crime drama Luther. He is the best friend of the title character John Luther, however becomes an antagonist in the last two episodes of the first series after killing Luther's wife Zoe. He was portrayed by Steven Mackintosh. Biography Ian Reed is the long time false friend of DCI John Luther. In Episode 5 of the first series, Ian is shown to be a corrupt dirty cop of the worst kind, who´s starting to kill his friend just because he enjoys it. He begins killing off criminals tied to a violent jewel heist, and he kidnapped Jessica and gutted her alive. John later deduces that Ian is planning to kill off the members, and tries to stop him. At a hotel Ian comes to blows with Luther when killing the leader of the robbery, and although Luther tries to help Ian by offering to pass the killing off as self defense, Ian pointing his gun on Luther and says "See you in hell, John" and shoots him in his stomach because he wants John to die a slow and painfull death. He visiting John's estranged wife Zoe and held her at gunpoint to force her to call John to come and meet him so he can kill them both and blame Ripley for it. Zoe panics over the phone begging John for help, and in cold blood Ian ends up shooting her dead. 15 shots in her head. Ian then blames Luther for her death, and trashes the house in order to set Luther up for the crime. Ian had planned it for six years, hes goal was to destroy Luthers world. In Episode 6 it is shown Ian was successful in convincing the police that Luther had killed Zoe. In the finale Ian is shot dead by Alice Morgan. Personality DCI Ian Reed was an unpredictable, dangerous and an utterly ruthless megalomaniac of the most diabolical kind. He was unbelievably resourceful, and could access vast amounts of weaponry, technology, organizations and illegal activities - in other words, he was able to create and control Luther and Ripley. He was an exceptionally calm and reserved person and addressed any and all problems with an insidiously relaxed attitude, even if a gun was trained on him. Ian Reed is maybe the most evil, coldblooded, and most cruel villain ever seen on tv. He enjoys watching people suffer and his goal was from the beginning to apply John Luther pain. In the end he tries to persuade Luther to commit suicide, because he has destroid John Luthers whole world, and he tries to convince John that nothing is going to get better for him, and its no point for him to live. Ian commits murder, torture, rape, and more, sometimes for instrumental gain but usually for the sheer joy of it all, even hunting women with his dogs for sport. Trivia *In Episode 4 of the first series, Ian had posed as a corrupt cop in order to fool a serial killer into returning to the scene of him crime. This is why ironic as in reality Ian is corrupt. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Greedy Category:Posthumous Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Rapists Category:Wrathful Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Con Artists Category:Male